


A Thousand Words

by LadyJaneDudley



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/LadyJaneDudley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets centered around Anne and Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 x 100

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I guess. So to ease myself into the world of Richard and Anne writing, I figured I'd try this. It was really fun and challenging to write, so hopefully it's enjoyable to read, and thank you if you are reading it.

**Ringlet / 1461, Cecily Neville**

_Definition: noun; A long, spirally curled lock of hair; A small circle or ring.  
Synonyms: curl, coil, whorl_

All of her children have inherited her husband’s curls, but Edward and Richard are the only ones with ringlets. She’s sure that Richard will grow into his curls, as Edward did, but for now he has a mop of black spirals that he’s constantly pushing out of his eyes. Five-year-old Anne Neville is openly fascinated. The little girl trails him shamelessly, taking any opportunity she can to get her hands in his locks. Cecily is quietly sure that it’s only a matter of years before Anne finds a far more fun reason for having her fingers tangled in Richard’s hair.

**Light / 1473, Edward IV**

_Definition: noun; A person who inspires or is adored by another.  
Synonyms: spark, unclouded, illuminated_

Dickon loves Anne. There’s such a positive difference in his little brother when the tiny girl is around that Edward can’t help but love her too. Richard seems to have a sixth sense that alerts him to Anne’s entering a room, and he turns to the door with a smile that lights up his young face. Anne politely acknowledges Edward and then nestles under Richard’s waiting arm, smiling up at him with her heart shining in her eyes. Richard kisses her briefly, squeezing her waist. Edward can feel the satisfied pride emanating from him. They’re so good for each other.

**Encompass / 1474, Isabel Neville**

_Definition: verb; To form a circle or ring around; To enclose or envelop.  
_ _Synonyms: embrace, hold, contain_

Anne is happy, and Isabel loves Richard dearly for it. She can see them even now, tucked in a corner largely obscured from view by a Christmas Tree. Anne is frowning, no doubt fretting over little Edward, and Richard is smiling lovingly down at her, his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. He answers her and kisses her forehead; she tucks her head under his chin, her arms curling around his waist. He holds her tighter and she smiles in spite of herself, closing her eyes. Isabel smiles at them as Richard brings a hand up to rub Anne’s back soothingly.

**Calm / 1476, Edward IV**

_Definition: noun; Steadiness of mind under stress.  
Synonyms: serenity, tranquillity, repose_

Anne is the calm in the storm that is Richard’s life. Edward is there once, to witness their reunion for himself - Richard is barely off his horse before he’s gathering Anne into his arms and kissing her, holding her tightly. Edward watches them, and he can see the tension draining from Richard’s shoulders as he presses Anne even closer, and she weaves a hand into his hair. They separate at length and Richard is smiling like he hasn’t in months, linking his fingers through hers and pulling her towards the castle. Edward just knows they’re going to miss dinner.

**Opposite / 1478, Edward IV**

_Definition: adjective; Located directly across from each other; Sharply contrasting  
Synonyms: unalike, counter, completely different_

Edward loves his little brother wholeheartedly, but they’ve always been opposites. Edward is tall and broad with golden hair and smiling eyes, Richard is slender, his serious face framed by dark curls. Edward is happiest surrounded by people; Richard prefers the company of only his close friends. Edward truly loves his wife, but he’ll never come close to Richard’s devotion to Anne. There are tens of beautiful women at court, all with beguiling smiles. Edward smiles back, with a wink for his favourites. Richard looks straight through them, his only response to reach over and weave his fingers through Anne’s.

**Joyful / 1480, Edward of Middleham**

_Definition: adjective; Feeling, causing, or indicating joy.  
_ _Synonyms: happy, elated, jubilant_

Edward is baking in the kitchens with his mother, both of them covered in flour, when the news reaches them of Richard’s return. Anne beams and hurries from the room, Edward following closely. Richard stops stunned at the state of them and laughs loudly as Anne launches herself into his arms. His blue doublet is soon coated in white powder and he chastises her half-heartedly, grinning as he kisses her nose, his lips coming away white. Anne laughs, wiping his mouth with her sleeve, and kisses him. “I love you.” She says. “I love you.” He murmurs against her cheek.

**Indomitable / 1484, Francis Lovell**

_Definition: adjective; Incapable of being overcome, subdued, or vanquished.  
Synonyms: never-say-die, invincible, unconquerable_

Anyone who says that Queen Anne is a meek little thing has obviously never actually met her. Francis only has to look at the expressions on the faces of his King and Queen to know who is going to win their current argument. Anne is frowning determinedly, her hands curled into tiny fists on her hips. Richard doesn’t stand a chance. Anne tiptoes, leaning close to Richard in an attempt at intimidation. The King can’t quite suppress his laughter and Francis winces. It had been nice knowing him, he supposes. It’s a shame though, he was such a good king.

**Somnolent / 1485, Robert Percy**

_Definition: adjective; Drowsy; Sleepy; Tending to induce sleep.  
Synonyms: slumber, slumberous, half-awake_

It’s obvious to the entire court that the Queen is struggling to stay awake. Usually, their Graces are minimal with their displays of affection, occasionally holding hands but little more. Now, Richard has pushed their chairs together at the top table, and Anne is leaning heavily against him. He has an arm wrapped around her, his fingers absently running through her hair. He whispers something to her, to which she nods, and then they’re standing, people bowing as they make their way from the hall. From his spot near the doors, Rob can see Richard lift Anne into his arms.

**Brace / 1485, Francis Lovell**

_Definition: verb; To summon one’s strength or endurance.  
_ _Synonyms: prepare, ready, tense_

The Queen is on her deathbed and everyone is talking. Francis hates the rumours - he’s heard that Richard is having Anne poisoned. He’d laugh if he wasn’t so outraged. Dickon is devastated and desperate and anyone who knows him well can see it. Outwardly at least, he’s holding himself together. Anne is calm and accepting, prepared for the end. Her strength is all that’s keeping Richard sane. Anne is sorry, truly sorry, to leave Richard, she tells Francis quietly, but she’s so tired, and he steels himself to get Dickon - and himself - through the worst without her.

**Haunted / 1485, Robert Percy**

_Definition: adjective; To visit often; To be continually present.  
Synonyms: troubled, tormented, preoccupied_

Richard is serious and calm, poring over a map. He looks up to speak, and stops with his mouth open, his face going white. “Anne?” He asks quietly after a moment, his disbelief evident. Rob frowns and glances around. Richard just stares, entranced. Rob is fearing for Richard’s sanity when he catches a distinct floral scent that’s eerily familiar. It soon fades and Richard shakes his head as if coming out of a deep sleep. Robert feels his blood run cold with foreboding, but he smiles anyway, waving away Richard’s shaky apology and returning the focus to the battle plan.

 


	2. 5 x 200

**Foresee / 1462**

_Definition: verb; To see or know beforehand.  
Synonyms: foreknow, envisage, anticipate_

Anne and Richard are going to marry each other. They’re just children, but all their friends are certain of it. The two of them are incapable of subtlety. They sit beside each other at meals, sharing smiles and sometimes bite of food. Richard teaches Anne to play chess, lying on the floor in front of the fire, oblivious to the world around them. They keep each other’s secrets.  Richard reads to Anne, reads her tales of King Arthur and his knights and his Queen Guinevere, and of Robin Hood and Maid Marion; Anne listens in rapt attention and never takes her eyes from his face. Anne helps Richard with his instruments, has endless patience and a unique ability not to flinch when he hits the wrong notes. Richard gets a new horse for his birthday and takes Anne out riding; they return windswept and all smiles, his cloak around her shoulders. Richard comforts Anne during the worst storms. Anne listens to Richard when his temper gets the better of him, and lets him talk and rant and pace around her, sympathising and agreeing or rationalising as needed. They’re going to marry each other. All their friends are certain of it.

**Delicate / 1472**

_Definition: adjective; Exquisitely fine or dainty; Frail in constitution or health.  
Synonyms: fragile, gentle, slight_

Anne has always been petite, but when Richard finally gets her safely to sanctuary and has time to look at her his heart almost breaks. She’s thinner than he’s ever seen her, her collar bones showing sharply above the low cut of her gown; her eyes are sunken, her cheeks pale, and the skin of her lips is cracked. Her hair, always so beautiful, is limp and dull, thrown carelessly into an unravelling braid that trails over her shoulder. And she’s quiet. She stands silently in the small bedroom, letting him look her over and staring unseeingly through the window. He’s already asked for a hot bath and a plate of food for her, but he needs to do more. “Are you warm enough?” She nods. “Do you need anything?” She shakes her head. “Anne, please.” She looks at him then, and he can see that she’s trying not to cry. He holds his arms out and she steps into them immediately, burying her face against his chest and clinging to him, her fingers curling into the fabric at the shoulders of his cloak. “Marry me?” It’s not what he meant to say, but he has no regrets. She nods.

**Relegate / 1473**

_Definition: verb; To assign to an obscure place, position, or condition.  
Synonyms: submit, demote, banish_

Richard is not used to being pushed to the side-lines, and not particularly good at staying there. Anne’s ladies have lost count of how many times the midwife has told him to leave the room. His response each time has been to frown and stubbornly ignore her. Finally she tells him that he is a terrible distraction, and if he doesn't remove himself at once Anne will surely die and baby with her. He grumbles and glares and drags his feet, but he gets through the door. It’s closed swiftly after him. It takes another hour, and another, and then one more, but eventually little Edward of Middleham makes his appearance, screaming his lungs out. Anne sinks back into her pillows, tears of relief streaming down her face and Richard barges back into the room. The midwife will later say it was a testament to his love for her that he bypassed the baby and went straight to her. He takes her hand and kisses her forehead, murmuring reassurances of his love for her, and her achievement. Only when he’s sure that she is alright does he look at their son. And then he falls in love all over again.

**Fevered / 1479**

_Definition: adjective; A condition of heightened activity or excitement.  
Synonyms: frenzied, excited, restless_

Anne is standing on the steps of Middleham Castle with Edward, Kathryn, and Johnny, when Richard rides through the gates. Edward gives a joyful cry and runs forward, throwing himself into his father’s arms as soon as he is off his horse. Richard picks him up and carries him back to the steps, bending to kiss Johnny’s and Kathryn’s heads and then setting Edward on his feet and ruffling his hair, he turns to Anne.

“Welcome home.” She smiles, and he grins at her, curling an arm around her waist and tugging her close. Kathryn, always astute, ushers her brothers away, giving them some privacy, and Anne rests her hands against his chest, stroking the fabric of his doublet.

“Lord, how I've missed you.” he murmurs and she looks up at him through her lashes, one of her hands running up to tangle into his hair. “Show me?” She asks, blushing but determined. Richard laughs and kisses her, his teeth just grazing her bottom lip. “Tonight.” He promises against her mouth and she sighs happily. Not quite ready to let her go, he kisses her once more, and then locks his fingers through hers and together, they enter their home.

**Rumour / 1485**

_Definition: noun; Information, often untrue, passed around verbally.  
Synonyms: hearsay, gossip, whisper_

Cecily is so unlike her sister that Richard can scarce believe they _are_ sisters. Elizabeth is all bouncing golden curls and laughing blue eyes; Cecily is serious, favouring her father and sharing Richard’s grey eyes, which are grave when she steps into his office one evening.

“Uncle?” Richard looks up from the papers on his desk. “May I speak with you?” He nods.

“There are rumours. They say you plan to set the Queen aside and marry Lizzy.”

“I’ve heard them.” Richard admits, his distaste obvious.

“So has Anne.” She tells him quietly and he suddenly understands her distress; Cecily and Anne are fond of one another.

“Thank you Cecily.” She nods and leaves the room.

Richard does nothing until dinner, walking Anne into the hall as always, but then he goes about showing that Anne is still the queen, both of his court and his heart, and he intends to keep it that way. He smiles at her, holding her hand for all the household to see. At the end of the night he accompanies Anne to her bedchamber, and if they don’t emerge until well into the following day, the people can make of that what they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe I stretched a few of these definitions, but I like the pieces, so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter :)


	3. 4 x 250

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy :)

**Uproarious / 1461, Cecily Neville**

_Definition: adjective; Marked by or causing boisterous merriment or convulsive laughter._ _  
_ _Synonyms: hilarious, unrestrained, effervescent_

It’s Edward’s first Christmas as King, and there is peace in England. For the first time in too long, everyone feels like celebrating. But despite the crown glinting on Edward’s head, it’s little Anne Neville who is the centre of the household at the Tower. Wide-eyed and always smiling, there’s not a heart in the court that Anne hasn’t won. Anne’s favourite person, after her sister, is Richard. Her sing-song calls of his name can be heard often, and by everyone - Anne is not shy with her affection. Every night, Edward and Richard get a kiss on each cheek. Edward coos about never washing again, but Richard blushes and stammers a goodnight to her. Anne has a heart of gold, but she has endless energy, and to stop her running around the castle is something of a talent in itself. Her laughter fills the corridors, and the tower feels alive. Edward is almost tempted to ask Warwick if she can stay; after so much bloodshed her permanent state of delight is soothing. His thoughts are interrupted then by none other than Anne herself, racing past his office door. Richard is close behind her, promising he’ll catch her. She manages to narrowly evade his grasp each time, her giggles growing louder until he eventually catches her, throwing his arms around her and lifting her from her feet. He falls onto a nearby bench, Anne landing on his lap, and they sit catching their breath, both grinning from ear to ear.

**Splenetic / 1463, Isabel Neville**

_Definition: adjective; Marked by ill humour or irritability.  
Synonyms: prickly, sullen, touchy_

Dickon has been in a foul temper all morning. Even George is avoiding him, and he lives to tease his little brother. One of Dickon’s teeth is aching badly, and his resulting hunger is making him even grumpier. Earlier that morning he’d yelled at Francis for dropping a book. Isabel has never heard him raise his voice in anger before. It doesn’t much suit him – makes his serious face look harsh.

Anne seems to be the only person who can go near him without getting her head bitten off. She hands Francis his book back and chastises Richard, who grumbles an apology and leaves the room. Anne sighs loudly, raising her eyes to the heavens, and follows him.

An hour passes, and then another, before Isabel’s curiosity gets too much to bear and she goes to look for them. She finds them in the garden, and hides behind a corner to watch them. They’re in one of the alcoves at the back of the castle, Anne seated on the end of the stone bench, leaning back against the wall. Dickon is lying along the rest of the bench, his head pillowed in Anne’s lap. Anne is talking, although Isabel can’t hear the words, and Dickon is actually smiling. One of Anne’s hands is resting on his chest, and he’s fiddling absently with her fingers. Dickon laughs then, and Anne smiles down at him, shyly proud. Isabel smiles secretively. They have no idea. She can’t wait until they figure it out.

**Exonerate / 1483, Elizabeth Woodville**

_Definition: verb; To free from blame.  
Synonyms: acquit, excuse, pardon_

Elizabeth is not stupid, no matter what some people might claim. She knows that Anne Neville is no idiot either. She has a grudging respect for Anne, and she has to admit that she’s impressed by the extent of the tiny girl’s influence over her husband. Richard is outnumbered and scared – he’s hiding it well of course, but Elizabeth is adept at reading people – and he wants to put any threats to his protectorship safely out of sight. When Anne had interrupted his impromptu council meeting, Anthony’s and Richard Grey’s execution date was set for that very evening. She was alone with Richard only a quarter hour, but then Anthony and Richard were being escorted to the tower, alive. Elizabeth is deeply grateful for Anne’s intervention. The little duchess seems set on ending the bloodshed, and when Richard asks Elizabeth to leave sanctuary, she feels safe enough to do so. Her brother and son are under house arrest in one of the Tower’s many rooms and she visits them immediately. They are well, if restless. She returns to her room to find her eldest daughter standing with Anne in front of the mirror.

“Aunt Anne is going to have a new dress made for me, for Edward’s coronation,” Lizzie smiles, and Elizabeth smiles back. If Anne is so determined to make herself a friend to the Woodville’s then why fight her? She supposes Richard did well enough in the North, he can hold the Kingdom until Edward is of age.

**Ineluctable / 1485, Cecily of York**

_Definition: adjective; Not to be avoided or escaped._ _  
_ _Synonyms: inevitable, foreordained, impending_

Everyone knows that the queen is dying. Despite the awful things people are saying, Cecily and Lizzy are fond of Anne, and she of them. They pay little attention to the rumours – Lizzy is an unashamed, natural flirt, and Richard loves her the most of her siblings simply because he sees his brother in her. The gossip wouldn’t bother Anne at all, Cecily knows, if only it didn’t degrade Richard’s character so much. The evil usurper going after his niece to strengthen his claim to the throne. Cecily laughs out loud at the thought, and Anne looks over at her from where she is lying in bed, propped up by pillows, and smiles warmly. Cecily smiles back and returns her attention to her embroidery. Anne is not alone. Richard is lying beside her with an arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder and his fingers tangled into her hair. In front of the bed, Lizzy is playing her lute and singing a new song from court. While Anne listens she seems to forget she is in pain, all smiles and twinkling eyes. Cecily finds herself watching Richard, who never takes his eyes from his wife’s face. He intertwines his free hand through Anne’s and holds on tightly, kissing the top of her head. He’s not going to give her up without a fight, but Cecily knows he’s going to lose in the end. Everyone knows the queen is dying, and Cecily cannot stand the unfairness of it.


	4. 2 x 500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you all enjoy :)

**Indelible / 1470, Richard of Gloucester**

_Definition: adjective; Impossible to remove, erase, or wash away.  
Synonyms: permanent, lasting, enduring _

Married. Anne is to be married. To Prince Edouard of Lancaster.

 _His_ Anne, married to his enemy for the sake of her father’s endless ambition.

Richard thinks of her - tiny, fragile, alone - and all the stories they’ve been told about the cruelty and ruthlessness of the Lancastrian Prince, and feels his blood run cold with fear.

“Warwick would give his own daughter over to that monster?” he asks, staring around blankly, the horror plain on his face.

Mistaking Richard’s reaction as cousinly protectiveness, Edward presses on, “I suspect he hopes that if Anne becomes pregnant, Edouard and his she-wolf of a mother will be fully committed to Warwick’s cause. Not to mention that his grandson will one day be King of England.

“Anne is not a chess piece for Warwick to toy with.” Richard snaps, and Edward looks at him in surprise.

“I know that little brother. You needn’t worry, we’ll get her back.”

“What if he hurts her?” Richard demands, and Edward realises the depth of Richard’s concerns for the girl. With a subtle wave of his hand, he sends their companions away, and sits himself on the edge of his desk, motioning for Richard to take his chair. Ignoring him, Richard begins pacing in front of the window.

“She’s barely more than a child,” Richard mutters, “to marry her to that- that Lancastrian wolf cub-”

“You want to marry her?” Edward asks sharply.

“I’ve always wanted to marry her,” Richard replies dismissively, his stride unbroken.

“So her age is only a concern when her fiancé is not you?”

“Damn you Edward, do not make this a joke. Warwick raised me and Anne together, and now he has taken her away from me.”

“There are plenty of women in England Dickon, many of them beautiful and wealthy, with plentiful dowries.”

“If you think I want Anne for her fortune-”

“It can’t hurt, the wealthiest heiress in all of England-”

“-or that she could be replaced by some pretty stranger, who couldn’t hope to have even half her wit or charm, then you do not know me as well as I thought. And you do not know her at all Ned. You want the whole truth of it?”

Edward narrows his eyes slightly, staring at his younger brother.

“I would wed Anne if she was the poorest commoner in the kingdom, and not only for her beauty, but for her bravery and her passion, for everything she is. I’m sure wealth was foremost in your mind when you married the Queen.”

Edward crosses his arms and leans back, studying Richard, who glowers back at him. “You’re not going to give up on her, are you Dickon?” he asks wryly.

“No.”

“Very well, I suppose we had better defeat Lancaster once and for all then, and bring little Anne Neville back home.”

 _“That_ is a plan I will gladly follow.” Richard grins, his mood instantly brightening at the prospect.

Bringing Anne home. Yes. He likes that plan very much.

**Unquiet / 1485, Edward “Ned” of Middleham**

_Definition: adjective; Emotionally or mentally restless or uneasy.  
Synonyms: anxious, turbulent, nervous_

Ned’s world is black-and-white. The pale walls of the castle and the darkness that seems to have settled over them all since his father accepted the crown. Some people still seem colourful – like his mother, who is always nearby with a smile on her pretty face just for him. His father is grey.

Richard isn’t sleeping well. Ned knows because he sneaks into his room sometimes and curls up in a chair. Richard rarely wakes, but tosses and turns, and mutters. Occasionally, Ned makes out a name – Anne, Ned, Henry. Richard’s thoughts are never quiet. One night Richard wrenches himself from a nightmare with a loud cry, bolting upright with tears glistening on his face. Ned hides behind the curtain until he falls back asleep and then creeps to his mother’s room. Anne is a light sleeper. He climbs in beside her and she wraps an arm around him. He hides his tears in her hair and she whispers soothing words until his eyes fall closed and he too sleeps.

Richard has been so busy since the coronation that he barely has time for family. The guilt and loneliness are showing. He’s losing faith in everything - he trusts no one anymore, always looking over his shoulder. He tries to be strong, to be like Edward was, but he can’t. Ned knows that kills him. He still misses his big brother terribly.

Ned is sitting on the windowsill of Anne’s bedroom, watching two dogs play fighting each other in the torch lit yard outside, when the door opens and Richard enters. He looks so tired, so defeated, and he falls heavily onto Anne’s bed, not bothering to undress, just murmuring her name. He hides his face in one of her pillows, and Ned can hear the muffled sobs. Anne shifts closer to him, propping herself up on an elbow and stroking his hair, like she’s done so many times for Ned. Eventually Richard’s sobs cease and he’s asleep once more, and Ned quietly leaves the room.

Soon, or much later – Ned’s lost his grip on time - they’re on a battle field. Richard looks magnificent in his armour – every inch the glorious King. In his mind, it’s done. Victory or death. Either way it will be over. Ned is scared. His father feels closer than usual, more vibrant. Anne and Aunt Isabel and Uncle Edward have been the only colourful people in his black-and-white world for what feels like a very long time. Anne holds his hand as they stand in a corner of the battle tent and tells him that everything will be okay. They both pretend that she’s not crying. With Richard’s voice in the background, issuing instructions to his men, Anne sits with Ned on the ground and tells him a story. He doesn’t notice the figure enter the tent, but when she’s finished, Richard is standing beside them in bright colours. Anne smiles at him, sad but loving, welcoming, and he smiles back, finally at peace.


	5. 1 x 1000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos on this story. It's much appreciated.

**Diminutive / 1476, Richard of Gloucester**

_Definition: adjective; Extremely small in size.  
Synonyms: small, petite, tiny_

Anne is tiny.

She’s always been shorter than Richard, the top of her head just grazing his chin.

Richard takes her out riding sometimes, and she sits in front of him on his horse, his arms around her to hold the reigns, and it’s almost as if she’s not there. He can see clear over the top of her head, even when she’s sitting as tall as she can. He laughs and pulls her back against his chest, his mouth near her ear. “You’re like a little elfin girl,” he teases, grinning. She scoffs and pushes herself forward, away from him. He laughs harder and kisses the back of her head. Even though he can’t see her face he knows she’s smiling.

Ned is small like his mother, and like Richard himself was as a child, but he’s still almost as big as Anne’s whole torso. Richard is sure that by the time he’s ten he’ll be as tall as her, if not taller.

It’s a rare summery day, the sun shining in the sky and the clouds white and fluffy, and the three of them are picnicking in one of the fields beside Middleham. Richard is sitting on a blanket, watching his wife and son playing in the field, both of them laughing as Anne chases Ned. She catches him and lifts him up, spinning him around, and his delighted laughter gets louder. Anne makes it look easy, but Richard is sure she must find their son heavy.

Oblivious to her husband’s thoughts, Anne carries Ned over to the blanket and sits beside him with their son on her lap. Ned wriggles until he’s comfortable and settles down with his head against her shoulder. She kisses his hair and smiles softly over at Richard. Richard leans over to kiss her, cupping her cheek with a hand and drawing her closer.

“I love you.” He murmurs, kissing her nose. “And you.” He adds, kissing the top of Ned’s head. Ned giggles and stands up to hug his father, and then he’s off racing around the field again. Anne leans back on her hands and Richard lies down with his head pillowed in her lap.

“Anne?” “Hmmm,” she doesn’t look at him, her eyes closed and her head tilted up to the sun.

“Is Edward getting too heavy for you?”

“Of course not.” She replies, bemused.

“You know I can always carry him for you.”

“I know. If you can carry me I’d be surprised if you found our son too heavy.”

“I just worry about you.”

“I’m stronger than I look.” She assures him, running her fingers absently through his hair.

“I know.” He smiles and she can see all his love for her in his eyes. She smiles back, her face just as loving.

Richard shifts from her lap so he’s lying fully on the blanket, and takes her hand, tugging her until she’s lying beside him; he pulls her flush on top of him, his hands fitting around her waist. Even with her full weight resting on him he barely notices. He wraps his arms around her slim waist and she happily meets his lips. She pulls away a moment later though, “What are you laughing about?”

“Like an elf,” he murmurs, pulling her head back down. Anne growls and breaks the kiss, jumping up and running. Soon she slows and turns to look at him. He takes the hint and gets to his feet, chasing her. When they were children Anne had loved to be chased, frequently luring him into the game with an item stolen from his possession. Eventually she just had to grin at him and take off and he would automatically race after her. Now she speeds back up and it takes a few moments, even with his longer legs – she was always fast – but he catches up and cages her against his chest. She puts up no fight, winds her arms around his neck and tiptoes to press her lips to his. His response is so enthusiastic that he lifts her off her feet.

Anne laughs against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hoists her higher and kisses along her jaw.

“Richard.” She chastises softly. He laughs, his nose pressed into the hollow beneath her ear and his lips brushing against her throat.

“Ned will see us.” She protests half-heartedly.

Richard glances over her shoulder. Ned has his back to them.

“He’s busy playing, he won’t notice.”

Anne shakes her head fondly, and accepts his kiss. Richard lowers them back to the ground, lying Anne down and balancing his weight carefully above her.

“Maybe Ned would like a sibling to look after…”

“Maybe, but a few hours will make little difference. Wait until tonight.” Even as she speaks he’s settling between her legs. She smiles up at him in amusement, hooking her legs over his hips. He links their fingers together, holding her hands above her head.

“I’m not sure Ned will want to witness the conception of his sibling.” She get the words out between lingering kisses, laughing against his cheek.

“He’s not even looking at us.” Richard says, just as their son’s voice sounds from beside them.

“Papa? What are you doing to Mama?”

“Tickling her.” Richard tells their son with a relatively straight face, and then he rolls off Anne, lying on his back beside her once more. “Tickle Mama.” Ned cries happily, throwing himself on top of Anne and tickling her sides wildly.

Anne shrieks with laughter and rolls onto her side, dislodging him. Undeterred, he kneels beside her, his little hands a flurry of movement over her torso.

With a grin, Richard tackles Ned, scooping him into the air. Ned beams down at him, holding his arms out like wings.

“I love you,” Richard tells him, “and your Mama, my tiny elfin duchess.” Ned giggles.

“Tiny Mama.” He cheers, clapping his hands.

Anne narrows her eyes in warning at Richard, but doesn't hide her smile.


End file.
